harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Chef
As a Chef it's your job to cook for the crew and keep them fed. Really, that's it. Note: The gibber only accepts humans when emagged. Serving humans is bad, got it? Equipment You get a lot of cool kitchen related things, like these: * An apron and cool looking hat. * 2 Meat Spikes. * A gibber. * A machine that can dispense trays, plates, cups, and knives. * 2 microwaves. * A Smart Fridge. * A CondiMaster that allows you to separate and bottle liquid ingredients. * Shutters to close you in for privacy or other things. * Rolling Pin. * Blender. * Drinks dispenser that will also dispense some ingredients, such as sugar. * Salt and pepper shakers. * A nifty (but now outdated) cookbook. * Eggs. * Meat. * Flour. * Space Milk and Soy Milk. * Universal Enzyme. * Partial Hydroponics access which allows you to grow your own ingredients and use the biogenerator in the absence of a gardener. Meatgrinder The Meatgrinder is a device that is found in the Kitchen Freezer. It can be used to grind up living or dead animals, turning them into a horrible bloody mess and yielding some meat chunks. However, the meatgrinder does not normally accept humans. The meat can then be used in food production. Recipes Main Article: Guide to Food and Drinks. Cooking and You Experimenting is unfortunately not rewarded with cooking. You'll just end up with a burned mess that is NOT good to eat. If a microwave gets dirty, you'll need to give it a blast of Space Cleaner. If a microwave gets broken, you'll need some either a wrench or a screwdriver to repair it. The processor and the blender are much more forgiving. The processor will only take things that it recognizes and the blender will blend any food item (granted, you might not get anything interesting out of it). You also have a CondiMaster to separate and identify anything you produce with your blender. You can cut various dishes with the knife you have, such as cheese wheels and pizzas. Hydroponics Your neighbor, hydroponics, is tasked mainly with growing vegetables and fruits for you to use in your dishes. They will dump what they produce into the smart fridge that is located in both of your walls. Be sure to tell them what to grow, as they are currently incapable of reading your mind. A good starting task to tell them is to grow wheat, tomatoes, and potatoes, as these plants are used most in your recipes. After they have those, just request plants as needed. They are also capable of producing milk and meat with biomass, which can become very useful if you do not have a cargo staff to order cattle from. If you have no gardener, you can access part of the garden from your kitchen, including four hydroponics trays, the biogenerator, and seed and fertilizer machines. Ordering chickens for the gardener is a good step to take if you know you'll be needing more eggs than the ones you start with. Feed them with wheat to get them to lay eggs. Unattended eggs may hatch into more chickens. Chickens can also be put into the meat grinder to make chicken meat. Animals Monkeys can be stuck up on meat hooks for meat carvery purposes, and Cows can be ordered from the Quartermaster and used in the gibber. They can also be milked with a bucket, but they do require feeding. Chickens produce eggs, which can also be quite helpful. Feed chickens and cows with wheat to get them to produce milk and eggs. Blending All food contains the universal ingredient called "Nutriment." It's what nourishes you and heals your injuries when you eat. Although food might not heal you as quickly as the doctor can, and won't heal the more unusual types of damage, it can often heal for more over time. You can blend anything that comes from botany, and pretty much all food. Nutriment can be added to your dishes to make them more filling. Some plants contain other liquids that can be used as condiments or as ingredients in food. Traitoring Traitor Chef is an interesting position. You can take syringes full of nasty chemicals and inject it into food items. If you have a compatriot in Hydroponics, they can grow you some poisonous shrooms which you can then refine with the Blender and ChemMaster. Don't forget your knife and rolling pin, the pin causes partial blindness, and the knife has pretty good damage, which can be useful in a pinch. Remember, the gibber only accepts humans when emagged, so decide if it's worth the telecrystals. Category:Jobs